


A Game

by madwriter223



Category: Lexx
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Games, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The LEXX crew plays a word game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game

“Okay, Kai. What would you do if you were alive?” Xev asked with a smile.

“The dead are not alive.” Kai intoned.

“Yeah, we know, we get it.” Stan huffed with a roll of his eyes. “But it's for the game. You wanted to play.”

“The dead do not want.”

Stan gave a heavy sigh. “We _get_ it. But you were alive once, you must remember what it was like. Or do the dead 'not remember'?” He asked in a mocking tone.

“The dead do remember.” Kai blinked slowly. “The dead sometimes have nothing more than _to_ remember.”

“Ooookay... so, what would you do if you were alive? Or at least what do you think you'd do if you were alive.”

Kai was silent, contemplating his answer. He searched his memories for a couple of minutes, until he finally found an activity which he thought he would like to do, were he alive.

Leaning forward, he lay the palm of his hand on Stan's neck. Kai pulled him swiftly forward and pressed their lips firmly together. He could feel the not-full softness of the flesh beneath his own, and the flush rising on the skin he was touching. His fingers tingled at the added warmth, and Kai kneaded at the nape gently.

After a moment he released his hold, and sat back onto his spot. He blinked and watched Stan's and Xev's shocked expressions with calm, dispassionate eyes.

When no one moved nor said anything for a long while, he nodded at the slack-mouthed Captain.

“If I were alive, I believe I would do that.” He stated firmly.

Xev stood up quickly and stalked away, muttering something about how she shouldn't have proposed the damn game in the first place. She let out a worm-screech and left the bridge.

Stan coughed awkwardly and covered his lips with his hand. “Right. I think we're officially done with this game.”

Kai merely blinked.


End file.
